Mooyou's The Amazing Race 5 Live: Clash of the Racers
Write the text of your article here! Production Development and Filming Cast Results The following teams participated in the Race, with their relationships at the time of racing. Note that this table is not necessarily reflective of all content broadcasted on the internet due to inclusion or exclusion of some data. Placements are listed in finishing order: 1 The U-turn on Leg 3 was blind thus Kevin/Jason didn't have to reveal themselves as the perpetrators of the U-turn. 2 Kevin & Jason (arrived 1st) and Laurie & Eric (2nd) was penalized for 3 Updates due to taking taxis instead of walking to the pitstop. Kevin & Jason remained 1st while Laurie & Eric fell to 4th. 3 Maria & Tiffany who arrived 3rd and Shalala & IC who arrived at 10th with Ida & Tania made a mistake on the roadblock causing them 3 Updates and so they fell to 9th place and 11th place, respectively. 4 Ida & Tania originallu arrived at 10th with Shalala & IC but made a mistake on the Singapore Grand Prix causing them 3 Updates and they fell to last place. *Red means the team was eliminated. *Green ƒ means the team won the Fast Forward clue. A green-colored leg number indicates that the Fast Forward was available for that leg but not used. *An Purple ≥ indicates that a team has decided to use the Express Pass on that leg. *An underlined Blue team's placement means the team came in last on a non-elimination leg and had to perform a Speed Bump task in the following leg. *A brown » means the team chose to use a U-Turn; « indicates the team who received it; «» indicates a leg where the U-Turn was available but not used. *An orange > means the team chose to use a Yield; < indicates the team who received it; <> indicates a leg where the Yield was available but not used. Episode Title Quotes #What The Hell Is "Kwi-Know-Uh?" – Laurie #The Ironies You Tell Really Annoys Me. – Shalala # Prizes and Bonuses Prizes for Coming In First *'Leg 1' - An Express Pass *'Leg 2' - *'Leg 3' - *'Leg 4' - *'Leg 5' - *'Leg 6' - *'Leg 7' - *'Leg 8' - *'Leg 9' - *'Leg 10' - *'Leg 11' - *'Leg 12' - *'Leg 13' - Prizes for Coming In Second *'Leg 1' - 4 USD *'Leg 2' - *'Leg 3' - *'Leg 4' - *'Leg 5' - *'Leg 6' - *'Leg 7' - *'Leg 8' - *'Leg 9' - *'Leg 10' - *'Leg 11' - *'Leg 12' - *'Leg 13' - Quote Bonuses Recipients *'Leg 1' - Laurie & Eric *'Leg 2' - *'Leg 3' - *'Leg 4' - *'Leg 5' - *'Leg 6' - *'Leg 7' - *'Leg 8' - *'Leg 9' - *'Leg 10' - *'Leg 11' - *'Leg 12' - *'Leg 13' - Entertainment Bonuses Recipients *'Leg 1' - Ida & Tania (4 USD) *'Leg 2' - *'Leg 3' - *'Leg 4' - *'Leg 5' - *'Leg 6' - *'Leg 7' - *'Leg 8' - *'Leg 9' - *'Leg 10' - *'Leg 11' - *'Leg 12' - *'Leg 13' - Race Summary Leg 1 (United States → Peru) *San Francisco, California, USA (Golden Gate Bridge) (Starting Point) * San Francisco (San Francisco International Airport) to Cusco, Peru (Alejandro Velasco Astete International Airport) *Cusco (Plaza de Armas) * Cusco (Plaza de Armas Station) to Machu Picchu (Entrance) *Machu Picchu (Complex) * Machu Picchu (Bus Station) to Cusco (Sacsayhuaman) *Cusco (Temple of Coricancha - Courtyard) The first roadblock of the race required the team member to act as a European dignitary and offer luxuries to an Inca chief. The member must enter the complex, and rope a Llama, a bag of gold, and a bag of quinoa hidden around the complex itself. Once they're done, they can head to the chief in the ritual room, hand him the goods in exchange for their next clue. ;Additional Tasks *At Sacsayhuaman, the teams now have to search the complex grounds for rock tiles to create an icon of the three Suyos: a snake, a condor and a puma. Once the puzzle has been completed, a priest will hand them their next clue. Leg 2 (Peru → New Zealand) * Cusco (Temple of Coricancha) to Lima * Lima (Jorge Chavez International Airport) to Invercargill, New Zealand (Invercargill Airport) *Invercargill (Invercargill Water Tower) *Queenstown (Queenstown Golf Club) *Manapouri (Field) (Unaired) *Te Anau (Te Anau Lake Dock) During the pitstop, the teams are asked to take a 16-hour bus ride to Lima, Peru. In this Speed Bump, Solenn and Georgina must now get to the Southland Museum and Art Gallery and get to the Tuatara enclosure. Once there, they must feed the Tuatara to the caretaker's satisfaction. The Roadblock required a team member to play a variation of golf called Disc Golf - teams use and spin discs and shoot them to the disc hangers present in the area. Teams must now complete 5 holes of the game in 20 throws. For every extra throw a team do, they will be penalized 1 update before receiving their next clue. In this leg's Detour, teams will have to choose between Scenic or Physics. In Scenic, teams will have to drive themselves to the Queenstown Airport. Once there, they must find marked planes and take a trip to Milford Sound, noted as one of the most scenic trips in the world. Once in Milford Sound, the plane will land in an airstrip where teams can get their next clue, and return back to Queenstown. In Physics, teams will have to drive themselves to Nevis River and find the Nevis Highwire Platform. Once there, both team members will have to bungee down in one of the world's highest bungee systems within a said time limit. Once both teams have completed the bungee, they will receive their next clue. ;Additional Tasks *At the Manapouri Field, in an unaired task, teams must then aid the happy camper families by fixing their tents and preparing their dinner. Once teams have completed both tasks, the family will hand them with their next clue. Leg 3 (New Zealand → Singapore) * Christchurch (Christchurch International Airport) to Singapore (Changi International Airport) *Singapore (Sentosa Island) *Singapore (Istana Park) *Singapore (Newton Circus Hawker Center) *Singapore (Helix Bridge) *Singapore (Marina Bay Formula One Race Track) *Singapore (Marina Bay Sands - Sky Park) In this detour, teams will have to choose between two tasks that are uniquely distinct to Singapore, or uniquely distinct to one of its race. Their choice, Bright Lights or Bright Minds. In Bright Lights, teams will have to get to Little India. Once there, they will have to find a marked lot where a Deepavali (or Diwali – the festival of lights) celebration is ongoing. Teams will have to join in the celebration by making 10 candles that would have colored flames as dictated by the element they would choose upon entry. Teams will be given 10 vats where they can take samples of liquid and spray it in a common flame to test if the liquid in the vat will produce the color they need. Once teams have identified the liquid that can turn flames into their desired color, they must take the wicks and dip them in the vat completely, attach it to the premade wax candlestick and light all of them up. Once they’ve lit all 10 sticks, the ceremony master will hand them their next clue. In Bright Minds, teams will have to make their way to the oldest institution in Singapore: The Raffles Institution. Once there, they must find a marked classroom and do the Singapore Math Method. The Singapore Math Method is famed throughout the world with its complex and detailed processes. Teams must attempt to solve an equation by putting the operation symbols [ + - x or / ] to correct the equation. If teams think they have completed the equation correctly, they must then get to a decoder key in one of the rooms to spell out a word. Once teams have spelled out the word correctly, they can approach the headmaster, write the word and receive their next clue. In this Roadblock, one team member must now work as a service uncle/aunt in the hawker center, getting orders from marked tables composed four people, representing each of the four official languages of Singapore. Once teams got their orders, they must then approach the many hawker stalls offering the dish their clients ordered to order them and bring it back to their clients. If the team member can serve the correct dishes of all the clients in their table, they will receive their next clue. ;Additional Tasks *After departing the airport, the teams have to find out the location of the Biggest Merlion Statue - Sentosa Island. *At Marina Bay Formula One Race Track, both team members will have to drive a lap of the whole Marina Bay Formula One circuit in order to receive their next clue. Leg 4 (Singapore → South Korea) * Singapore to Incheon, South Korea (Incheon International Airport) *Suwon (Jeil Chruch) *Yongin (Korean Folk Village) *Suwon (Hwaseong Fortress) Leg 5 (South Korea) *Incheon (Full House) *Seoul (Everland) (Unaired) *Seoul (Samsung Town) *Seoul (Bukchon Hanok Village) *Seoul (Gyeongbokgung) *Seoul (Gwanghwamun Square) *Seoul (Banpo Bridge) *Seoul (Namsan Tower) Leg 6 (South Korea → China) * Incheon to Xi'an, China (Xi'an International Airport) *Xi'an (Terracotta Warriors Museum) *Xi'an (Big Wild Goose Pagoda) *Xi'an (Calligraphy Store) *Xi'an (Forest of Stone Steles) *Fufeng County (Famen Temple) Leg 7 (China) * Xi'an to Urumqi, China *Urumqi (Hong Shan Park) *Urumqi (People's Square) *Turfan (Astana Tombs) *Turfan (Flaming Mountains) *Gaochang Oasis City Leg 8 (China → Syria) * Urumqi (Urumqi Diwopu International Airport) to Aleppo, Syria (Aleppo International Airport) *Aleppo (Bab-Al-Faraj Clocktower) *Jebel Saman (Church of St. Simeon) *Aleppo (Souk Az Zirb) *Aleppo (Citadel Square) *Aleppo (Grand Seray D'Alep) Roadblock Statistics These are the tally of how many roadblocks did each team member performed and the descriptions of the upcoming roadblocks that member will be facing. Roadblock Count Roadblock Questions *'Leg 1' - "Who would like to quest for honor?" *'Leg 2' - *'Leg 3' - *'Leg 4' - *'Leg 5' - *'Leg 6' - *'Leg 7' - *'Leg 8' - *'Leg 9' - *'Leg 10' - *'Leg 11' - *'Leg 12' - *'Leg 13' - Trivia Public Reception These are the links to read the race and all interactions happening between and among everyone on the race - the host/s, the teams, the challenges, Everything! Leg 1: "What The Hell Is "Kwi-Know-Uh?"" Link: Results: See Also *MTAR1 Live *MTAR2 Live *MTAR3 Live *Mooyou's The Amazing Race 4 Live